Regular Adventure: Sour Gumballs
by Shadowblade of Darkness
Summary: Princess Bubblegum is once again left in pieces. There's not enough left of her to make her 18, and the Candy people, save Dr. Ice Cream have gone missing. In search of candy flesh, Finn and Jake go to the Regular Show universe using PB's new invention. Written with /u/2007082/
1. The Adventure Begins

Thanks to CJBTDI for helping me with this. Without your help, this might have been tossed aside.

* * *

><p><span>Regular Adventure: Sour Gumballs <span>

**The Land Of Ooo, Candy Kingdom**

The candy kingdom was always full of happiness and playful wonderment. Bubbles flowing into the sky, candy people dancing in the streets…sometimes on roofs…and of course, their wonderful leader Princess Bubblegum to watch over them. Of course, not only she watched over them, but two others did as well, many call them different things, though if you ask the candy people what exactly a 13 year old kid with a panda hat and a shape shifting dog exactly were, they would respond with simply one word

Heroes

Finn and Jake were headed back to their tree house after a long day of thwarting Ice King from stealing various Princesses. "Hey let's stop by the Candy Kingdom before we go home." Finn said. He then started running to the Candy Kingdom, Jake following. Jake knocked on the door.

Peppermint Butler opened the door. "Finn and Jake? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We came to see PB, if she's not to-"

"GET OUT OF MY CASTLE YOU BUTT!" Princess Bubblegum shouted, chasing Lemongrab out of the castle. Lemongrab mumbling and grunting the whole way out. She looks to Finn when he was out of sight. "Sorry about that guys." She said.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked.

"Lemongrab is trying to tell me how to run _my_ kingdom." Bubblegum said. "He's really getting on my nerves."

"Want us to go beat him up?" Finn asked cracking his knuckles.

Princes Bubblegum seemed in thought. "No, I can handle him…" She sighs…Lemongrab was a butt…and a big one…but he was still her creation…and despite his personality, she didn't want to see him trounced. "But there is one thing you guys could do for me. Come back tomorrow, I want you guys to help me out with this Machine I've been building."

"Cool." Finn said. "Mind if I ask what it is PB?"

"Oh well I am hoping that it is a machine which can teleport you into alternate dimensions and universes." PB said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Finn and Jake both Ooooo…appropriate for where they live…

"Alternate universes? So like…could there be an alternate us?" Finn asks.

"I bet alternate me wears a fancy suit." Jake said.

"That would be awesome…" Finn said in awe.

"I know, think of the dinner parties!" Jake said.

"And the FANCINESS!" Finn said.

PB stifles a giggles at the two. "Ok you two, I'm still putting the finishing touches on it, so please come back tomorrow ok?"

"You got it PB!" They both said.

"Tomorrow…I will be Fancy Jake…" Jake said as they walked out.

That's when Finn accidentally bumps into…well someone that could easily kill a happy mood. "Ack! What the lump Finn! You like, totally need to watch where you are going!" LSP said, annoyed. But then again, when wasn't she annoyed?

"Oops…sorry LSP…" Finn said.

"What's with the happy look on your faces? OH MY GLOB! Is there a party and you aren't inviting me! Is Brad there because if he is ill like so-"

"LSP chill!" Jake said.

"Yeah it isn't a party, we're just excited about PB's new alternate universe invention." Finn said.

"Pssh" LSP said, folding her arms. "Like, that aint so special…"

"WHAT? Traveling to alternate dimensions with fancy suits isn't special to you?" Jake asked.

"Not that, The Lumpy Space people can like, already travel into alternate universes, we have like…frogs for that and junk" LSP said.

"Like the one that took us to your world?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I still don't like talking about that…" Jake said.

"Yeah there like, all around and stuff, but they have like, passwords only the Lumpy People know. But jeez Bubblegum's like, so in the past with this junk it's not even lumpin funny." LSP said.

"Well I bet her invention's better than some frog." Finn said.

"Pssh…whatever, like, have fun with your non-froggy toy." LSP said before floating off.

**The Next Morning…**

Finn and Jake made their way to the Candy Kingdom, beat boxing at random. Fin knocked on the door of the castle with the beat. The door fell in. "Huh, weird." Finn said. "Peppermint Butler? Manfried?"

There was no answer. "Lady?" Jake asked, stepping inside. Finn drew his sword.

"It is way too quiet for this Castle…" Finn said.

"Yeah…keep an eye out…somethin' weird goin' on..." Jake said.

Just then, Princess Bubblegum can be heard screaming. Finn, alert draws his sword and runs to the lab, only to drop his sword in horror. Princess Bubblegum lied on the floor in pieces. "Nooooo!" Finn shouted. "Not again!"

"Seriously she can't keep her body in check…" Jake said.

"DUDE!" Finn said, his face turning red with anger.

"I'm just saying! What is this the fourth time?" Jake asked.

"…Third…BUT NOT THE POINT!" Finn said.

Jake then picked up the pieces, taking them and dragging Finn to Dr. Ice Cream. Dr. Ice Cream, who was the best medical expert on candy…and also chocolate flavored, pulled a gurney over quickly…like she knew the drill by now. Jake laid the pieces down. Dr. Ice Cream looked them over, but shook her head. "There isn't enough here to even make her 18." She said worried. "And all the candy people, besides myself have gone missing, so they cannot give pieces of their flesh."

"What do you mean missing?" Finn asked

"They were all hear yesterday when we left…" Jake said, suspicious.

"I Know…I woke up to find everyone gone saying that they went to a fancy dressed party and-"

"NOOOOOOO!" Jake shouted, falling to his knees.

"And that they would be back but…" She trailed off, even more worry showing on her face. "It's been hours…"

"And then we come here to see Bubblegum in pieces…something definitely is up man…" Finn said.

"Yeah but…Dr. Ice Cream how come you weren't taken?" Jake asked.

"Oh well um…I sleep in the candy kingdom freezer…whoever did this may have not thought to look there…" Dr. Ice Cream said.

"Hmmm…what's it like in the freezer?" Jake asked.

"Everyone's gone, PB is destroyed, and you ask what it's like in the freezer?" Finn asked, agitated.

"What I'm curious…" Jake said.

Finn groans. Dr. Ice Cream looks the pieces over. "…Well…I don't know how much of a help this would be…but there is enough here to at least reconstruct her…though I don't exactly know how old she will be at this point…"

Finn sighs. "Well…I would rather her alive than in pieces…"

Dr. Ice Cream nods and begins the process. "Do you boys have an idea of who could have done this?

_Well there are a lot of evil doers in the land of Ooo_…Finn thought. "There's a lot of suspects…but right now I'm worried about PB…what do we do about candy flesh?"

Dr. Ice Cream looked sad. "I don't know…"

Finn rubs his temples. "Think Finn…what can we do to get PB candy flesh, and find out what's happening…"

"Man if they all really did just go to a Fancy Party I'm gonna be mad…" Jake said.

"Jake enough about you're….fan…cy…" Fin said as a light bulb appeared above his head. "THAT'S IT!"

"We're going to the fancy party! " Jake asked, excited.

"No you butt! PB's alternate dimension machine…maybe. Possibly there's another dimension like ours, and we can get candy flesh from there!" Finn said. "Ok Dr. Ice Cream that's our plan, go ahead and reform PB, hopefully we'll have the flesh when we come back."

"Be careful you two…" Dr. Ice Cream said.

They then ran down into the lab, and Finn uncovered the machine.

"Huh…looks neat, shiny…lotsa buttons…AW HECK!" Finn said, unsure of which button to push.

"What?" Jake asked.

"We have no clue how to work this thing!" Finn said.

"That's fine man…I have a solution for these kinds of things." Jake said.

"And what's that?" Finn asked.

"Press every button until something happens!" Jake said before he begins doing so, the machine sparks and whirrs.

"JAKE! NO! WE DPONT KNOW WHAT THAT COULD DO!" Finn shouts.

"But we need to get to another universe!" Jake said.

"Not like this who knows what you are doing to the machine!" Finn said.

"Well the sooner we get there the better right?" Jake asked.

"You are missing the point! What happens if we travel to a bad universe, or we end up like inside out with our butts on our faces!" Finn said, peeved.

"Huh…didn't think of that…" Jake said, imagining having his butt and faces switched.

"Ok…now let's calmly think about this…" Finn said, thinking.

"One problem…" Jake said, a little nervous.

"What?" Finn asked.

Jake points to the machine…which is glowing.

"…Oh bunk…" Finn said.

BOOM!

With that…the machine explodes…and Finn and Jake are no longer in the room


	2. Regular Day

**A Regular Universe**

Mordecai and Rigby did their usual routine: Get up, get breakfast, do chores, and getting attacked by giant flaming zombies. Usually that was the status quo for the pair of friends. And that was how it was starting out now. Though they were supposed to be doing chores as given to them by Benson, their gumball machine boss, they were doing what they always do…

Blowing them off.

They were currently in the kitchen in the house they stayed in. Sure Mordecai and Rigby did work…thought sometimes…it was slow, unorganized, or in their own special way. Sometimes this special way didn't turn out to well…or it did…and they would find some way to screw it up…like they were now. Right now, they were supposed to be fixing a hole in the fence…instead…

"You are definitely too chicken to do it man." Mordecai said, holding an Ultra Sour Ball in his hand.

"Are you kidding me? You know I'll do it!" Rigby said, taking the Ultra Sour Ball from his hand.

"Rigby, I've known you for way to long, you chicken out of everything. Remember the Haunted House when-"

"Dude, the clown had a flame thrower!" Rigby shouted, cutting Mordecai off.

"Hmm hmm." Mordecai said, crossing his arms. "You're talking about excuses, but I still don't see you doing it."

"Fine, I'll do it!" Rigby said, but he just stared at the Ultra Sour Ball.

"Fine." Mordecai said, smiling a little.

"SERIOUSLY!" Rigby shouted.

"Okay dude." Mordecai said, waiting.

After another moment of contemplation, Rigby finally popped the Ultra Sour Ball into his mouth. "So, how is it?"

Rigby shrugged. "Meh, it's okay I mean it is the sourest thing I've ever- AHHHHAHAHAHAA!" Rigby cried as his mouth badly puckered and his eyes watered. He writhed on the ground.

Mordecai snickered. "I told you those were the sourest sourballs ever dared to be created by man."

"MMMMPPPPHHHH!" Rigby said. (Translation: OH GOD HELP ME!)

Mordecai sighed and picked Rigby up before giving him the Heimlich. Rigby's mouth was so puckered he barely managed to spit it out, but once it was out, he gasped for air. "Oh man my whole mouth tingles." Rigby said once he was able to talk.

"Aaaannnnnddd?" Mordecai asked.

"IT WAS AWESOME!" Rigby shouted.

"I know dude." Mordecai said high fiving Rigby. "And since you did it, here's the dollar I promised."

Rigby took the dollar. "Aww yeah! I'm rich baby!"

A yell comes from the Living room, a familiar enraged voice Mordecai and Rigby have come to know and fear, Benson, didn't seem too happy, as usual, as Mordecai and Rigby always blow off work.

"Aww dude its Benson" Mordecai said.

"Chill, I already have a good excuse." Rigby said.

In stomps Benson, their Bubblegum machine of a boss, face, and gumballs, red with anger over Mordecai's and Rigby's complete ineptitude to do simple tasks anytime. "Mordecai, Rigby! I told you to fix that hole in the fence three hours ago, AND YOU HAVENT EVEN STARTED!"

"Whoa woah Benson chill don't worry we have a completely logical explanation to why we are in here instead of fixing the fence." Rigby said.

"And that is?" Benson asked.

"Um…..Giant Clam Invasion?" Rigby said.

Mordecai facepalms, groaning.

"Rgghhmmmmmmm!" He says, looking like he's going to burst but then he tenses up. "Mrrgh…"

"Woah Benson…are you ok dude?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes…its…just your complete ineptitude has gotten me so angry that I can't think straight enough to even tirade at you…so I'm giving you a chance, to redeem yourselves…" Benson said, irritable.

"Really? Oh sweet, we don't have to fix the fence?" Rigby asked.

"OH YOUR STIL DOING THAT!" Benson groans. "…but for right now I have a very small errand for you to run…so easy, not even you guys could screw it up…and I pray I'm right with that statement…"

"Ok cool, cool we'll do it." Mordecai said.

"Go to the convenience store, and go to the candy machines, the THIRD. BUBBLEGUM. MACHINE. To the left…" He says and hands him a change purse full of quarters. "Get them with this, as many as that will cover. DO NOT BUY ANYTHING ELSE IN THAT STORE WITH THIS MONEY, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Ok, ok Benson we got it, third Bubblegum machine to the left…but why do you want all of those gum-" Mordecai says

"Just do the job, and get back here and fix the fence when you are done…" Benson said, turning to leave.

"….Benson?" Rigby asked.

"What?"

"…This is the part where you are supposed to say 'Or You're Fired!' like you always do." Rigby said.

"Huh…" He says, rubbing his head. "Oh…oh yeah, right….OR YOU'RE FIRED!" He then storms out.

"…did he seem…a little off to you?" Mordecai asked.

"Dude its Benson, he's always off…"

Mordecai scratches his head. "Yeah…just…" He shakes his head. "Whatever…we need to get these gumballs, we can't screw up twice in one day…"

"…Yeah we can…easily…" Rigby says.

"Not today man…something's telling me we better do this job right…" Mordecai says.

Rigby sighs, rolling his eyes. "Yeah yeah you and your feelings…let's just do this and get back, the sooner the better so Benson gets off our tails…"

With that they take the money and are off to the store.


End file.
